marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Warren (Earth-91101)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Kaine (creation) Ben Reilly (creation) Spider-Clones (creations, deceased) Gwen Stacy (creation, deceased) Norman Osborn (creation, deceased) | Universe = Earth-91101 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Large pointed ears, jackal-like teeth, and claws | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former conqueror, geneticist, professor | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Howard Mackie; Todd Nauck | First = Spider-Man: The Clone Saga Vol 1 1 | Death = Spider-Man: The Clone Saga Vol 1 3 | Quotation = I'm going to clone my own army of spider-powered Parkers and crown myself-- king of the world! | Speaker = The Jackal | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: The Clone Saga Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The Jackal's life presumably followed much the same path as the Jackal of Earth-616. Miles Warren was a former professor of Peter Parker's who had cloned both Gwen Stacy and Peter. Both Jackal and the Spider-Clone had been thought dead for years. One day, Aunt May came down with a deadly virus that doctor's seemed unable to cure. At the same time, the Spider-Man clone suddenly returned to Peter's life, under the name Ben Reilly. A shocked Peter originally mistrusted Ben, but came to see him as a brother after they were attacked by a mysterious enemy from Ben's past, the villain calling himself Kaine. When Peter's wife Mary Jane also came down with the virus, Kaine showed up, promising to take the two to the lair of his employer, who was responsible for the virus. When the three arrived, Peter and Ben were shocked to see that the mysterious villain was the still-living Jackal, who had faked his death years earlier. He berated Kaine for betraying him and exposed his identity as a failed Parker clone, much to the heroes' surprise. He then took samples of Peter's and Ben's blood, claiming he needed both for his research since Ben was the only successful clone. The villain announced plans to clone Gwen Stacy again, as well as another character as part of a plot to torment Peter and Ben. Jackal then created an army of Spider-Man clones with the goal of world domination. Although the three Parkers fought hard, they were overwhelmed and it seemed nothing could stop Jackal. Much to Warren's chagrin, however, the Spider-Army and the Gwen Stacy clone disintegrated. At this point, Jackal noted he may have mixed up Peter and the clone, casting the first doubt over who was the original and who was the clone. Before he could take another blood sample, however, a furious Kaine broke out of his confinement and burned his mark onto Jackal's face. Jackal was horrified; Kaine then grabbed and snapped his neck, killing him. It would later be revealed that Kaine had also been working for Harry Osborn, who had Kaine bring him the remaining clone pod, which contained a clone of his father. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Miles Warren of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Miles Warren of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Miles Warren of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Miles Warren of Earth-616. | Notes = * The Jackal believed a better name for Ben Reilly would've been "Adam." | Trivia = }} Category:Cloners Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Insanity Category:Chemists Category:Regeneration Category:Gymnasts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes